Danny Delgado
Danny Delgado is the Black Bison Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. History Danny's motto is "Never give up" (mentioned several times during the season). Most times, Max Cooper, the Blue Shark Ranger, would have to remind him what that motto is whenever he feels like giving up. He works at a flower shop, where he is very passionate about the flowers. Danny was the fourth Ranger to be recruited and had served as a Ranger for two months prior to Cole joining the team. Danny and Max are best friends and Max has always seen Danny as an older brother figure. As such, Danny has always had Max's back on anything. Danny is the strongest Wild Force Ranger physically, but deep inside is a peaceful man, with a sweet side and some childish quirks (like sleeping with a Teddy Bear). He is madly in love with a girl named Kendall, who works in the same flower shop as he, but he is too shy to tell her, and gets (even more) clumsy when she is near by. Eventually, she found out that he was the Black Ranger, but decided that he needed to focus on his mission, and turned him down. When the Rangers disbanded, he and Max Cooper embarked on a global vacation, visiting different cities around the world. According to an earlier script, Kendall was suppose to join them. It should be noted that while Cole was originally thought of as the only Wild Force Ranger who could understand the Wild Zords (a trait which Merrick also probably shared), Danny has been shown on more than one occasion to be able to understand the Bison Zord. Whether he can talk to anyone else's zords remains unknown. Black Wild Force Ranger Zords *Black Bison *Rhino *Armadillo Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Black Bison Axe *Rhino Shooter *Savage Cycle Trivia * Though there is no clear reference to Danny's age, it is believed that he is 22 years old. * He was the third Latino American Power Ranger, the first being Rocky DeSantos (the second Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger) and the second being Carlos (the second Green Turbo Ranger and the Black Space Ranger). * He was the second Latino American Black Ranger. * In the series Power Rangers: S.P.D., set 20 years in the future, the character of Z is believed to be Danny's future daughter (since both characters share the same surname). However, no further hints were given to prove or deny this hypothesis, and thus it remains as fanon, although Danny himself never mentioned it, He may also have a part in developing SPD Technology prior to the events in Wild Force, since SPD was then a top secret organization during the events in Time Force, Alongside Blue SPD Ranger Sky's father, who may then be a member of the Silver Guardians and later aspiring to join SPD which may prove that Z and Danny are father and daughter, or if it is not Danny himself, one of the scientists may be his would-be wife, which may also prove his father-daughter relationship with Z. *In the roll call, he calls himself the Iron Bison, just like his Super Sentai counterpart. See Also Soutarou Ushigome